La mary sue ataca
by Silvara Waylan
Summary: Un momento amigo! Estás buscando una Mary Sue? Quieres y deseas con todas tus fuerzas una Mary Sue a la que odiar y maldecir mientras observas impotente cómo se lleva a todos tus personajes? Ésta es tu parodia! Una Mary Sue con todo el lote!
1. Super Sue

Capitulo 1: Súper Sue

Era un bonito 1 septiembre, el día era soleado en el muy soleado Londres del universo paralelo nº 287087 mano derecha por el 5º libro pasando de largo un par de universos de slash y uno donde en niño que vivió tiene familia numerosa de honor (3 hermanos o más). El sol brillaba con intensidad en el anden 9 y ¾ mientras Harry, Ron y Hermione se despedían de sus familias y se subían al expreso, como todos los años.

Y como todos los años, Ron y Hermione llevaban su bronca numero 13, esta vez por el color de las cochinillas de humedad de Woodstock (Ron sostenía que tal cochinilla de humedad era de un color morado psicodélico, mientras que Hermione mantenía su postura sobre que dicha cochinilla no existía y que no debería dejar que los gemelos le ayudaran), Harry permanecía callado, ya que con lo injusto que era el mundo con él ni merecía que hablara nunca más, bueno, hablaría para meterse con Malfoy, para hablar de Quiddich, para criticar a Snape, para insinuar que la vida era muy injusta, cuando un profesor le preguntara, pero a parte de eso, no volvería a hablar nunca y nadie le iba a hacer cambiar de opinión.

Mientras se acomodaban, entraron Ginny, Neville y Luna, ya habían conseguido acomodar su equipaje y el del trío (Siempre lo hacían, estaban muy acostumbrados a que sus amigos les encasquetaran el colocar su equipaje), mientras hablaban y jugaban a las cartas (Harry decidió que el enfadarse con el mundo era un rollo cuando vio a sus amigos jugando al strip poker y Ron iba perdiendo por toda la parte de arriba, los zapatos y un calcetín, era mejor no castigar al mundo por su mala suerte) y entonces entró ella, mejor dicho, ELLA!!!! (Sí, hasta merece mayúsculas y todo).

ELLA!!!!! Era una chica que usando una terminología simple y rápida, muy polvorosa, tenia mucho cuerpo (Y tanto, tenia una talla 120 de sujetador, si lo llevara), perfecto directamente, largas piernas, una cara preciosa, pelo largo (Hasta la cintura), morado, ojos verdes y una sonrisa de mucha seguridad en si misma, había que reconocerle algún detalle de su ropa, con respecto a la camisa, debía habérsele encogido a la pobre, por que la llevaba de unas 3 o 4 tallas menores, con respecto a la falda... hombre, podía haber pasado por un cinturón ancho muy bonito sin duda alguna.

-¿Puedo sentarme aquí?- Dijo ELLA!!! Con una sonrisa seductora que iba pareja con su voz, al instante, prácticamente todos le dejaron un sitio y ella con sus andares insinuantes (Y habiéndole dado un golpetazo con el pecho al pobre Neville que estaba ahora en el suelo conmocionado) se sentó entre Hermione y Ron que la miraban con intensidad.

-Tú eres Harry Potter, ¿no? - Dijo sonriendo a Harry mientras se apoyaba en la mesa sacando pecho (Cosa no muy difícil para ella, pero le gustaba enseñar el canal de Panamá que tenia en él) y le guiñaba un ojo - Espero ir a tu misma casa, creo que seremos grandes amigos , me llamo Warhol, Mary Sue Warhol, pero vosotros podéis llamarme súper Sue- Dijo guiñando un ojo a la nada, que todo el vagón (Incluso Neville en su inconsciencia) tomo como suyo ese guiño- ¡Oh! ¿Jugáis al Strip poker? ¡¡¡Me apunto!!! Esperad que me reengancho con el perdedor- Dijo Súper Sue, quitándose la camisa y demostrando a todos los presentes que no llevaba ropa interior.

Y así, provocando hemorragias en Ron y Harry y una conmoción en Neville, fue como súper Mary Sue entro en Hogwarts, por la puerta grande


	2. Súper Sue tiene super poderes fashion

Capitulo 2: Súper Sue tiene super poderes fashion!!!

Después de una genial partida de strip poker, en la cual Mary Sue se llevo de premio todas las ropas interiores de nuestros protagonistas, a saber:

- Un tanga de leopardo de Ron (De cuarta mano).

- Unos calzoncillos de ositos agujereados y 3 tallas mayor de Harry.

- Unas bragas faja transparentes moradas de Hermione a juego con el sujetador.

- Ginny no llevaba ropa interior (Por lo cual se gano ponerse un burka que "misteriosamente" llevaba su hermano en una mochila).

- Luna llevaba la ropa interior al revés y con runas escritas (Es que decía que eso le daba buena suerte en los exámenes), blanca.

- Neville no jugaba, seguía inconsciente en el suelo.

-¡Oh Sue! Eres tan buena jugando al strip poker, ¿Qué otras cosas sabes hacer bien?- Dijo ron de forma insinuante, Harry se habría puesto celoso, pero con Súper Sue cerca, ¿Quién se iba a fijar en un pobretón que usa ropa interior de cuarta mano? ((Que sea de segunda tiene un pase (Como la que lleva el, que si al lleva el es que es de héroe y por lo tanto muy de moda), pero cuarta mano...) a veces se preguntaba como podía desear tanto a su amigo pelirrojo)-

-Pues...- dijo con mirada coqueta Súper Sue- Soy muy muy poderosa- Asintió con toda seguridad Sue- He obtenido las más altas calificaciones de TIMO en los últimos 500 años...

-¡Oh!- dijo Hermione, mirando a Sue con cara embelesada y deseando por primera vez en su vida ser un chico- Me has superado en mi punto fuerte... es increíble...-

-Si bueno, aunque no hice bien del todo mis exámenes- Dijo Sue muy triste- tuve que presentarme a hacer un calendario de modelos, era por una buena causa, aunque no la recuerdo, también tuve que hacer varias películas, por que mi malvado padre se gasto todo el dinero de mi familia en sus horribles vicios- A la pobre Mary Sue se le escapo una lagrima y todos desearon consolarla, ella los aparto con un gesto decidido y valiente-... No, no es nada, lo he superado- Se sorbió un poco los mocos (No tenia pañuelos cerca)- Debo aceptar que mi padre coleccionaba muñecas Barbie de forma impulsiva y que así fue como nos arruino, pero aun así le quiero, es solo un pobre hombre que necesita amor y ayuda- Y con una sonrisa siguió hablando de si misma- En esos tiempos, descubrí que podía transformarme en animago, soy una zorra gris, luego os lo enseñare y podréis tocar mi súper suave pelaje- Dijo con una enorme, cándida, inocente e insinuante sonrisa.

Mary Sue se paro, y bebió un poco de agua de un vaso que ella misma invoco con su pensamiento tenia la boca muy seca.

-¡¡¡Dominas la invocomancia!!!- Dijo Hermione- Es un arte muy muy complicado y chulo-

-Lo se, pero con el siento muchas veces que me aisló del mundo, como si la gente me mirara muy mal por no ser una maga animaga poderosa normal y corriente...-

-¿Tienes novio?- Pregunto Ron, ganándose las malas miradas de todo, ¿Cómo se atrevía a interrumpirla? La pobre contándoles sus penas y el simplemente le preguntaba lo que todos deseaban preguntarle de forma tan poco discreta, a veces Ron era incorregible.

-No, debo reconocer que he tenido muchos novios, peor nunca he sabido que es el amor- Dijo Sue, poniéndose otra vez muy triste con la mano en la cabeza como intentando no recordar todos los horrores de su vida-

Harry se sentía desolado, ¿Cómo era posible, que alguien tan maravilloso como Sue, tan sencilla, inocente, maravillosa y perfecta, haya podido sufrir casi la mitad de lo que ha sufrido Harry en toda su vida? El mundo era tan injusto, estaba planteándose volver a dejar de hablarle por tanta injusticia y hablando de injusticia...

-Vaya, vaya...- Dijo una voz (Muy sexy a oídos de Harry (No tanto como la de Sue claro está)) que arrastraba las palabras- Si es cabeza rajada, sangre sucia, pobretón y el club de fans y...-

Aquí estaba Malfoy, Harry se preguntaba como era posible que nunca se le hubiera declarado, Harry era el chico más guapo, más inteligente y más apetecible de Hogwarts, ¿Como es que Malfoy siempre se le resistía? Y lo más importante, ¿Realmente piensa que le va a quitar a Sue? Pobre Malfoy, tan inocente y lindo como es el...

Mary Sue se levanto, poniéndose en jarras con la cadera ladeada y retirándose su pelo de forma que parecía de pronto brillar toda la habitación (Y era así, acababan de salir de un túnel), haciendo que con este gesto Goyle perdiera tanta sangre de la hemorragia nasal que acompaño en el suelo a Neville (Si, llevaban 4 horas de viaje y aun seguía en el suelo). Malfoy se quedo mirándolo extasiado, con la boca abierta y una gran sonrisa, mirándole a los ojos (si, este chico es un contrario, mientras los demás miran abajo, el mira a los ojos), mientras babeaba (Literalmente, estaba mojándose la chaqueta).

Nadie reprochaba esta reacción de Malfoy y es que, Súper Sue es demasiado súper como para no desear demasiadas cosas con ella implicada (El pensamiento más calenturiento lo iba ganando Hermione con gelatina y chocolate de por medio).

-Vamos a ver señor pelo rubio- Dijo Sue muy enfadada- No te vuelvas a meter con ellos ¿esta claro? Si no me enfadare y no te hablare ni te bailare a las tanga girl- Sentencio muy enfadada cruzando los brazos de forma terminante.

Todos se rieron ante el insulto tan ingenioso que había dicho Sue, Malfoy por el contrario, estaba tan herido que estaba apunto de echarse a llorar, ¿Cómo podía ser Sue tan cruel con el? Con lo mono y malote que es, vamos si desde que llego con 11 años no hacia otra cosa más que ligar con todas las niñas y chicas de todas las edades, incluso con las profesoras, era el rompecorazones de Hogwarts, le estaba dando todo su corazoncito con los ojos y ella rechazándole así sin más.

Entonces Mary Sue, que es muy muy buena persona, el sonríe.

-Bueno, no seré tan cruel, os bailare a todos la canción de las Tanga Girls, pero si despejáis el suelo, que esta lleno de sangre de Neville y de Goly-

Y entonces, despejando todo en 5 micro milésimas de segundo (Dejando a Goyle y a Neville fuera por que no había sitio para ellos, todos los asientos estaban ocupados y babeados), Mary Sue empezó a bailar y cantar la canción de las Tanga Girls, de forma tan graciosa y atrayente, que así, los enemigos de siempre de Hogwarts, dejaron a de lado sus diferencias por un bien común, ver como Mary Sue movía tan bien le cuerpo y cantaba con tanto estilo.

Y así, sin que se dieran cuenta, ya había llegado a Hogwarts. 


	3. Mary Sue elige casa

Capitulo 3: Mary Sue elige casa.

En muy poco tiempo, Harry se vio empujado por una enorme cantidad de alumnos de todos los años que se dirigían hacia los coches que llevaban hacia el castillo, Harry iba la lado de Mary Sue, como era normal, ambos atraían todas las miradas de Hogwarts (Y quien no mirara se llevaba una colleja de parte de los Creevey, habían sido bien entrenados para tal efecto).

Cuando llegaron, Sue se separo de ellos, debía hablar con Mcgonagall, sobre la selección de la casa, sospechaban que tendría que pasar por la prueba de selección de casas, cosa que es muy cruel, ya que nunca sabes hacia donde puede mandarte el sombrero:

-Puede que, siendo tan inteligente, vaya a Ravenclaw- Dijo Hermione- Aunque también es muy valiente, sin olvidarnos que es bondadosa, esta muy difícil saber a que casa va a ir así-

El único que al escuchaba era Neville (Si, al final se dignaron a curarle antes de llegar al castillo, aunque aun seguía dolorido), Ron estaba buscando por sus bolsillos algo para comer y Harry, tomaba la importantísima decisión de hacer a Super Sue feliz, aunque no deseara ser su novia (Cosa muy improbable), conseguiría hacer que descendiera su felicidad, estar a la mitad de lo sufrido por Harry Potter es muy peligroso, nadie que no fuera el propio Harry podía morir de tanta pena y tristeza (Y a parte, nadie le iba a quitar el puesto de niño mimado y maltratado por la vida de Hogwarts, es muy difícil ganarse ese puesto, te lleva años de sufrimiento e injusticias de la vida), a parte, tenia que poner en orden sus sentimientos, desear a Ron, Draco, Snape, Sirius (Aunque haya muerto, el amor traspasa las fronteras de la muerte y los rollitos de un fan fict también), Lupin, Hermione, Ginny, Cho (Aunque la muy arpía no se lo merezca por defender a su amiga y no darle la razón en el 5º curso, pero nadie salvo Harry y Sue es perfecto) y unos cuantos personajes más de los que no sabia el nombre era muy duro y mientras no estaba Sue presente, debía sentir deseo por alguien, una decisión tan importante no debía tomarse a la ligera:

-Neville, mete la mano saca un papelito y dime que pone- Dijo Harry.

Neville hizo lo que le pidió y leyó:

-Aquí pone Neville, Harry- Dijo Neville alzando una ceja.

Harry palideció.

-Bien, la de prueba ha salido como esperaba, ahora saca otro papelito-

Y Neville saco otro papelito, y también volvió a leer:

-Jareth-

-Ese no le conozco, saca otro anda-

Y , por fin, a la tercera va la vencida:

-Draco-

-Gracias Neville, has sido de gran ayuda- Dijo Harry, con una sonrisa triste, ya que al vida era tan injusta con el que no podía sonreír mucho más abiertamente.

"Así que Draco" Pensó Harry "Si, tiene que ser mi nueva conquista, es mi autentica némesis (Voldi es solo un viejo pringado que me acosa, se que es difícil resistirse a mi, pero debe comprenderlo, no me atraen los demasiado viejos (Y feos, y poco sexy, y achacosos...), es normal sentirme atraído por el, bueno, decidido, mañana se lo diré, pero ¿Cómo se tomaran mis amigos que haya decidido eliminar de un solo plumazo al rivalidad de siempre sin un motivo aparente, solamente por que haya salido su nombre en un papelito? Seguro que Ron me suelta algo homo fóbico, que el veo venir, después de lo que le ha soltado a Sue, es capaz, será mejor no decirles nada hasta un par de hojas más adelante, así sufriré más en secreto por no poder descubrir lo que de verdad mi "corazón" anhela con tanta pasión, snif" Pensó Harry secándose una lagrima que ni había llegado a salir del lacrimal "ES que soy tan bueno y sufro tanto, espero poder ser feliz y poder hacer feliz a Sue, y cuando no este ella a Draco"

Y mientras Harry seguía esta línea de pensamientos y tomaba esta decisión tan valiente, había comenzado la selección de casas, que llegaremos a la parte que nos interesa, la parte donde se le da una casa a Sue (¿Por qué solo nos interesa la selección de Sue? Porque es el attention whore (Centro de atención) de este fan fict y todos debemos rendirle pleitesía, porque si, por que es un fan fict, hale, no se me discuta o me enfado y no respiro (Peticiones de enfadarme y no respirar se ponen adjuntas a este fan fict, muchas gracias por su atencion)), Harry deseaba oír de que hablaban ella y el sombrero seleccionador, "¿Hablaran de mi?" pensó Harry, pero aquí para vosotros, en exclusiva, la verdadera conversación de Super Mary Sue y el sombrero seleccionador:

-Bien... veamos... tienes mucho talento y... lo sabes demasiado bien... creo que encajarías en...-

-¡Griffindor!- Dijo Sue entusiasmada.

-Eh... Me parece a mi que no, te voy a dejar en Slytherin, tu afán de ser centro de atencion (Attention whore) te hace perfecta-

-Pero no es justo si haces eso sufriré mucho y yo tengo que ir en el casa "cool"- Dijo Sue a punto de llorar, había sufrido tanto en esta vida, ¿cómo es posible que aun la vida aun siga siendo tan cruel con ella?

-Vamos a ver, - Dijo el sombrero seleccionador armándose de paciencia, no era la primera vez que alguien le discutía una decisión- Se que deseas ir a Griffindor por que es la mejor casa, pero yo se lo que es mejor para ti, por eso tendrás que ir a...-

-¡¡¡Griffindor!!!- Grito Sue sonriente, recibiendo los aplausos de todas las casas, si daba igual para donde fuera, el que ella hubiera ido a Hogwarts es un bien para todos.

El sombrero seleccionador intentaba gritar entre el barullo que no era así ella iba a Slytherin, pero ya se había sentado en Griffindor entre los sonorísimos aplausos y voces coreándola de todos sus compañeros y profesores (Todos sabían que aquí había plan), salvo por Macgonagall y Dumbledore, que se habían quedado mirando como el colegio se volcaba con Mary Sue sin entender que ocurría.

-Oye Albus...-

-¿Si Minerva?-

-¿Puede hacer esa chica lo que acaba de hacer Albus?-

-No Minerva-

-¿Entonces como lo ha hecho Albus?-

-No lo se Minerva-

-Oye Albus...-

-¿Si Minerva?-

-¿No sientes que estamos hablando como Epi y Blas (Ernie y Bert)?-

-Si Minerva-

-Oye Albus...-

-¿Si Minerva?-

-Me esta apeteciendo unas galletas-

-Y a mi Minerva-

Y así, después de este lindo dialogo de besugos que rescatamos de nuestra hermosa infancia, Mary Sue eligió su casa (Como debe ser, Mary Sue siempre sabe más que nadie, incluso que el sombrero seleccionador). 


	4. Mary Sue, la clase de pociones y la reac...

Capitulo 4: Mary Sue, la clase de pociones y la reacción de Snape, échale azúcar homo fóbica encima y disfruta.

Harry se levanto más cansado de lo que se acostó, no era solo la fiesta en honor a Super Sue hasta las 3 de la mañana por elegir Griffindor, es que le pesaba en la conciencia no haberles dicho nada a Ron y a Hermione sobre sus nuevos sentimientos sobre Draco (Aunque puede que le rechazaran, necesitaba contárselo, habían pasado 14 horas y aun no se lo había dicho, eso era terrible (Aunque luego ellos no le contaran nada y eso que EL es el niño que vivió)).

Bajo solo a comer al comedor y vio que ni Ron, ni Sue habían bajado, pero estaba Hermione, bueno, no era tan amiga como Ron, pero podría servir para entrenar que le diría a Ron, no deseaba decirle cualquier cosa a su amigo, ¿Y si estaba enamorado de el? No podía romperle así el corazón, debía comprender que no siempre uno puede ganar.

Harry se sentó al lado de Hermione y al poco rato bajo Sue (Que guapa estaba, no se le notaba que acababa de levantarse, estaba tan genial como cuando se acostó... bueno si vale, la estuvo espiando toda la noche, no estaba pensando en como decírselo a sus amigos, es que sois crueles, siempre juzgándome, solamente soy un pobre heroe normal que solamente desea admiración y devoción a mansalva, ¿eso es mucho pedir?) y se sentó en la silla que quedaba libre a su lado, que terrible es desear a Sue cuando uno se había decidido por Malfoy (Bueno, solamente le desearía cuando Sue no estuviera cerca, no había que preocuparse, pero una decisión es una decisión:

-Chicas...- Comenzó Harry muy serio- Necesito deciros algo a ambas, sois mis mejores amigas y creo que deberíais saberlo-

-¿Qué sucede Harry?- Dijo Sue preocupada por su amigo / posible amor verdadero-

-Si, pareces muy preocupado, no te había visto así desde que Ron te tiro sin darse cuenta tu pintalabios favorito- Dijo Hermione

-No me recuerdes ese hecho horrible- Dijo Harry intentando no romper a llorar de la tristeza, Dios, su padrino, su pintalabios favorito, la vida le arrebataba todo lo que quería, ¿Por qué?-

-Es que soy... soy... rollero-

-¿Rollero?- Pregunto Hermione sin entenderlo- ¿Que te gusta soltar el rollo de lo mala que es la vida contigo?-

-...Si, pero no esos rollos- Dijo Harry mirando a Hermione, esperaba comentarios así de Ron, ¿Pero de Hermione? Ella es la sensible y madura de los 3, ya sabia que no debía dejar un papel tan importante a una aficionada- soy adicto a los rollos o aventuras de una sola noche, una semana como mucho y he decidido que este año será Malfoy mi conquista-

-Harry, te apoyare en lo que decidas, pero espero que no olvides que soy Mary Sue y debes desearme- Dijo Sue preocupada, a que le iba a tocar buscarse otro posible amor...

-No claro Sue, eso siempre- Dijo Harry solemne, no iba a dejar a Sue así como así.

-¿Cómo llegases a la conclusión de que te gustaba Malfoy Harry?- Pregunto Hermione cambiando de tema, no deseaba que nadie dijera que deseaba a Sue, aunque la propia Hermione fuera hetero, sentía celos si alguien decía algo de Sue (Nadie más que ella podía hablar de Sue).

-Pues lo decidí después de una meditación exhaustiva... saque un papelito de un sombrero-

-¡Oh! ¡Que buen método! Tendré que usarlo yo también, no se si este año me toca fijarme en ti, en Ron, en Snape, en Sirius, en Lupin o en otra persona-

-Si, te ahorra muchos problemas- Dijo Harry, que le gustaba ayudar a su amiga menos "cool", que si, que el lo reconocía, que ella era muy lista madura y conocía mucho sobre el corazón humano, pero sobre decisiones del corazón necesitaba mucha ayuda

-Si me disculpáis, debo saludar al profesor Snape- Dijo Sue con una sonrisa mientras se levantaba (Y mientras Neville se tiraba al suelo para evitar un ataque de "pechonalidad" de Sue, esquivándolo con agilidad (Ya llevaba 2 viajes a la enfermería, ya empezaba a tener practica)).

Mientras Sue se levantaba, llego Ron, que estaba muerto de hambre:

-Ron... debo decirte algo...- Dijo Harry-... Yo... voy a salir con Malfoy-

Ron le miro con la cara a cuadros y dijo:

-Harry, te creía mejor gusto, pero bueno- Dijo Ron sonriendo apoyando a su amigo- si es el quien te hace feliz, yo estaré feliz por ti, ¿Me pasas el azúcar por favor?-

Harry miro a su amigo dolido y enfadado, ¿el le hablaba de sus sentimientos y Ron se ponía a pedirle el azúcar? Y todos pensaban igual que el, hasta la buena de Sue le miraba con cara de enfado:

-¡Sabia yo que ibas a decirme algo así!- Dijo Harry a punto de llorar- ¡Sabia que eras un poco homófobo cuando me tiraste el pintalabios de purpurina, pero esto es demasiado!¡Yo te hablo de mis sentimientos y tu me pides que te pase el azúcar?¡Sabes que eso podría ser un comentario claramente homófobo?- Dijo Harry enfadando y a punto de llorar, ¿cómo podía ser su amigo tan cruel, con lo que le quería?

-Es que no me gusta el Nesquick sin azúcar.... y el pintalabios te regale aquel morado para que no te sintieras triste, pero es cosa tuya quien te gusta y quien no, ¿Pero me puedes pasar el azúcar por favor? Es que se me esta enfriando la leche-

-¡Esto es el colmo!- Dijo Harry levantándose-¡No solo me pides el azúcar si no que ahora me hablas de leche caliente!¡eres un homófobo!¡No deseo hablarte hasta que no seas más tolerante, me marcho!- dijo Harry marchándose a grandes zancadas, seguido de Hermione y de Sue (Sue se detuvo a mirar dolida a Ron, ¿Cómo podía ser tan malo con Harry? (A lo que Ron respondió con una mirada de incomprensión)).

Ron no comprendía nada, así que pregunto a Neville:

-Oye Neville, ¿Tu entiendes que tiene de homófobo el azúcar y que se me enfrié la leche?- Dijo Ron anonadado.

-No... no sabia que querer el azúcar y que se enfrié la leche fuera algo homófobo-

-Ah... ¿Podrías pasarme tu el azúcar por favor?-

Y Neville le paso el azúcar homofóba.

Como todo el mundo sabe, no puede existir clase una clase de pociones en Hogwarts, donde no sea doble y vayan juntos Slytherin y Griffindor, nadie comprende por que Dumbledore, sabiendo perfectamente que se llevan a matar ambas casas, les pone siempre juntos, hay muchas leyendas urbanas al respecto, como que es el propio Snape lo hace por que siente un placer sádico en ver como algunas griffindors sufrían viéndole y que no podían lanzarse a su cuello (Ha saborearlo, no a morderlo, eso solamente puede hacerlo Harry) por si quitaban puntos a su casa, otros que era Macgonagall estaba enamorada de Snape y le gustaba hacerle feliz (Y machacar a los griffindors parecía que era lo que más feliz le hacia), pero la teoría que más se llevaba, es que Dumbledore estaba tan cansado de ambas casas, que les juntaba en la misma clase para ver si se mataban entre ellos y le dejaban tranquilo de una vez, que ya llevaba desde que empezaron el curso 297 quejas por parte de todo el mundo de ambas casas, hombre, que es Dumbledore, pero no idiota.

Sea como sea, ambas casas, como es normal se llevaban mal, pero... ¿Qué ocurrirá ahora que ha aparecido Mary Sue?¿Se resistirá Snape a sus encantos? Este se el espeluznante relato de la primera clase de Mary Sue de pociones (No preocuparse fans de Lupin, también sacare una clase de DCAO con Lupin y deseareis mi cabeza).

Como siempre, en la clase de pociones hacia un frió del barajo, tanto que Harry se llevo unos guantes para poder operar con las pócimas, debía tener cuidado, Snape estaba muy despistado esta mañana, solamente le había quitado 15 puntos por respirar... normal, es que estaba mirando a Mary Sue, pero podía ser que Mary Sue deseara ir al baño y le quitara el resto de puntos que faltaban.

Mary Sue estaba muy retrasada en pociones (O eso decía ella), aunque todo el mundo sabia la verdad, ella es demasiado perfecta para ir mal en pociones, se notaba que quería ligarse al profesor Snape y parece que lo conseguía:

-Y entonces dejo la ramita de ajenjo pulverizada dentro del agua del orangután de Mundodisco ¿no profesor Snape?- Dijo Sue mirando "inocentemente" al profesor Snape.

-gllll- Atino a decir el profesor Snape, mientras miraba a los ojos de Sue (También es tan contrario como Malfoy si) (Era un record, era el único profesor masculino que pudo decir algo en toda la mañana).

-Sevi... ¿Puedo llamarte Sevi? Veras, estoy muy perdida, ¿Podrías darme clases particulares? Por fi...- Decía Sue pestañeando rápidamente los ojos para demostrar que tenia grandes pestañas y poniendo carita de niña manga (Ojos enormes y con multitud de circulitos blancos dentro))

-Si claro todo sea por el bien de mis alumnos para que vayan bien en sus exámenes- Y dicho esto, Sue abrazo a Snape con mucha fuerza y cariño y con muchos gracias gracias gracias, (Apretándole contra su pecho, no demasiado, si no Snape podría haber muerto asfixiado en los primeros 2 minutos del abrazo (En algunos continentes, este tipo de abrazos se consideran arma blanca de tipo "pechil mortal"))

En ese momento Neville (Gracias a Dumbledore pudo seguir dando clases de pociones, es decir, le enchufo), decidió que su pócima (O la propia pócima decidió) no hacia nada interesante, hasta que se llevo delante la pared y parte del techo de la mazmorra, es decir, que se llevo el suelo de la clase de arriba que era la clase de Adivinación de Firence, afortunadamente no le dio a nadie (Firence lo había predicho e hizo que la gente se apartara del lugar), Firence incluso asomo la cabeza para saludar a Snape, muy ocupado en el abrazo con Sue:

-¡Dios casi me cargo la mazmorra!- Chillo Neville llevándose las manos a la cabeza, mientras los demás huían de la mazmorra por si había alguna explosión más, dando un porcentaje huidos de 40% de slytherins a 60% de griffindors (No era cobardía, un griffindor no es cobarde, pero si había mucho conocimiento, conocían demasiado las pociones de Neville como para quedarse a mirar por si acaso).

-20 puntos más para Griffindor por la maniobra suicida de Neville- Dijo Snape.

-No profesor, que debe quitarle puntos- Afirmo rápidamente Hermione llevándose 17 codazos de los griffindors que quedaban.

-Si cierto, 100 puntos más para Griffindor por la apreciación de Granger-

Con lo que Hermione suspiro mientras los demás pegaban botes de alegría, sin duda alguna, Mary Sue era lo mejor que le había pasado a Griffindor desde el año pasado que volvió a ganar la copa de las casas.

Ya por la tarde, después de las clases, Harry iba paseando por el corredor, pensando en lo genial que es Mary Sue y en como se declararía a Draco, ya sabia la reacción, seguramente se sentiría tan feliz que aceptaría al instante.

Había ido a visitar a Lupin (Había vuelto para dar clases de DCAO, pero se me olvido decirlo con la emoción de hablar de Mary Sue) que como siempre estaba hablando con Sirius a través de la ouija, le estaba contando lo súper que es Mary Sue y en respuesta ante tanta maravilla, Sirius había dicho que vendría solamente a conocerla (Y a quedarse, que no le gustaba estar muerto, era un tostón, no te podías meter con Snape y no podías hacerte el chulito (Harry llego a la conclusión de que quería ser inmortal, un heroe como el debía disfrutar de lo que se había ganado en estos años con tanto esfuerzo)).

Y entonces... se encontró delante con Malfoy y se le quedo mirando con cara tierna:

-¿Qué quieres cara rajada?- Dijo Malfoy, no sin miedo, esa cara de Harry era peor que la de la niña del exorcista intentando parecer buena gente en plena posesión.

-Nada, deseaba decirte que me gustas y que deseo tenerte a mi lado, ya puedes saltar de la alegría- Dijo Harry solemne.

-Ems.. es que estoy con una relación seria secreta con Ginny (Para evitar que sus hermanos me maten por tocar a su hermanita pequeña) y liándome con Hermione a la vez, también en secreto (Para que Ginny no se entere)- Dijo Draco mirando a Harry de reojo- A parte, debo ligarme a Mary Sue ya sabes, es la protagonista, esta buena y yo debo ser un salido de narices en este fan fict- Dijo Draco con total convencimiento- Si fueras una tía buena con enormes curvas y un poco inocente, me lo plantearía cabeza rajada.

-Pero.. Pero... ¡¡¡Será zorra Hermi!!! No va y cuando le digo que voy a intentar liarme contigo y lo hace ella antes... oh... que malvados son mis amigos y que cruel al vida mandándome amigos así, hale, no vuelvo a hablarles- Dijo Harry yéndose por otro lado- ¡Y que sepas que Mary Sue es mía so guarra!- Dijo Harry volviéndose para responder a Malfoy

Y entonces Draco se quedo solo sin saber que hacer hasta que dijo en voz alta:

-¿Y si le llego a decir que llevo desde primero así con ella se lo habría tomado mejor?- Y con un encogimiento de hombros se marcho, riéndose de lo inocente que es Potter, por que Sue era suya, aunque ahora estuviera con Snape, daba igual, Mary Sue era suya. 


	5. Mary Sue feels like a virgin!

Capitulo 5: Mary Sue feels like a virgin

Harry estaba a punto de sufrir otra terrible crisis, después de la revelación de Malfoy (Una Víbora slytheriana que se atrevía a rechazarle a EL, al mismísimo Harry Potter, el niño que vivió y etc de títulos), pero lo que más le dolía era la traición de Ginny y Hermione, ¿Como se atrevían a quitarle a Malfoy? Daba igual que llevaran años con el, Malfoy debía ser para Harry y no entendía por que Ginni comenzó a discutir con Hermione sobre si era una zorra roba novios cuando era de el de quien debían preocuparse, le habían rechazado, le habían roto su corazoncito más de lo que ya estaba, pero allí estaba Super Sue para animarle:

-Harry, mañana te haré un regalito para animarte, así veras que la traición de tus amigos no es tan terrible conmigo cerca- Dijo Sue sonriente.

-Gracias Sue, se me pasara si estas a mi lado, por cierto ¿Qué hiciste esta tarde con Snape?¿Llegasteis...?- Pregunto Harry para saber si debía matar o no a Snape por robarle lo que merecía.

-¿A qué te refieres?- Pregunto Sue de forma inocente, aunque sabia muy bien la respuesta.

-¿No sabes a que me refiero?- Pregunto Harry extrañado, Mary Sue era muy lista como para no saber de que hablabas.

-Si hablas de... ESO, es normal que no me entere, soy virgen- Dijo Sue determinantemente.

-¿En serio?- Harry no se lo creía, cualquier hombre o mujer desearía estar con Mary Sue.

-Bueno...- Titubeo Mary Sue- Técnicamente lo soy, todavía tengo himen-

-¿Técnicamente?- Pregunto Harry sin comprender.

-Es que me vuelve a crecer y siempre que alguien me toca me siento como una virgen- Dijo Sue con seguridad y asintiendo (Y empezando a oírse una musiquita de fondo de Madonna mientras decía virgen).

-¿Cómo una virgen?- Volvió a preguntar Harry, haciéndose la música más audible (Y auténticamente, era música de Madonna).

-Si, pero no lo vuelvas a repetir, si no se estropea la sorpresa – Dijo Sue molesta, que le iban a quitar un momento importante para ella en Hogwarts

Y Harry no pudo sentirse más maravillado ante lo bondadosa que es Sue, tanto que se vuelve virgen cada vez que tiene un novio nuevo para que sea especial.

Al día siguiente, cuando Harry se levanto, sentía curiosidad por saber que iba a hacer Mary Sue para animarle

Y mientras desayunaban, Harry decidió perdonar a Ron y Hermione, no eran perfectos como el y Sue y errar es humano (A parte, le regalaron un póster firmado de J. K. Rowling, que no tenia ni idea de quien era, pero si se lo regalaban debía ser por que era alguien guay y muy rica, si no, no merecía que se lo regalaran).

Cuando Mary Sue se entero que Harry y los chicos se volvían a hablar, se sintió tan contenta que decidió que seguiría adelante con su plan de animar a Harry (Entre otras cosas, por que todos insistieron, debía ser algo increíble, porque era idea de Sue).

-Chicos, ¿Me acompañáis a la enfermería?- Dijo Hermione frotándose las costillas.

-Pero Dumbledore va a decir algo muy importante, ¿De verdad deseas perdértelo?- Dijo muy sorprendido Ron, que era la primera vez que veía que Hermione iba a perderse un comunicado importante de Dumbledore.

-Es que creo que con los codazos de ayer de la clase de pociones me habéis roto alguna costilla y no iba a ir ayer y dejarme sin hacer mis deberes- Dijo Hermione dolorida, pero indecisa, ¿Debía ir a la enfermería y que le curaran su costilla?¿O debía seguir sus instintos remarcadamente empolloniles de quedarse a ver que decía Dumbledore?.

-No te preocupes Hermy, yo me quedare para ver el mensaje de Dumbledore, ¿Para que estamos las amigas si no?- Dijo Sue cogiendo la mano a Hermione y sonriéndola.

-¡Gracias Sue!- Dijo Hermione a punto de dar botes de alegría por que Sue le había cogido la mano.

Así que, mientras Sue miraba como Dumbledore decía algo importante, Harry, Hermione y Ron se fueron a la enfermería, que estaba hasta los topes, la señora Pomfrey ayudo a Hermione mientras atendía a los accidentados, todos gracias a Sue, había 17 con hemorragias nasales, 23 con conmoción cerebral por ser golpeados por los pechos de Sue (Entre los que estaba Neville, el pobre ya tenia hasta su cama asignada, ya llevaba gracias a esos golpes 15 viajes a la enfermería) otros 6 con narices rotas (ES que pasaba al lado suya y se quedaron mirándola... y no habían visto la pared contra la que se dieron...), entre los que estaba...

-¡Sirius!- Grito Harry y se fue a abrazar a su padrino, que se sostenía la nariz.

-Hola Harry, ¿Qué tal llevas las clases?- Dijo Sirius sonriendo.

-... ¿Vuelves de la muerte y solamente me preguntas por las clases!- Harry empezaba a desear que su padrino volviera a estar fiambre...

-Es que acabo de revivir y me he llevado un buen golpe en la cabeza, compréndelo, estoy muy aturdido-

Harry en su infinita paciencia y bondad para con los que le rodean, le perdono.

-¿Qué haces aquí Sirius?- Pregunto Hermione, ahora curada de sus 3 costillas rotas (Si, se equivoco en su suposición, para una vez que lo hace...).

-Me aburría de la muerte obligada en al que me metieron hace 2 años, así que he decidido volver y como nadie me daba trabajo, Dumbledore me lo ha dado aquí como profesor-

-Así que eso era lo que tenia que decirnos...- Dijo ron pensativo, ¿Cómo se podía volver así como así de la muerte?.

-¿Qué asignatura vas a dar Sirius?- Tercio Hermione interesándose, como no se fiaba d sistema de Harry había decidido ir a por todo lo que se moviera, así sabia que no se iba equivocar, pero también para saber que libro debía empezar a aprenderse ya de memoria.

-Sobre la vida después de la muerte, para preparar a los que vayan a morir en las próximas hojas por la guerra mágica y así no tener en el castillo una sobre explotación de fantasmas-

-Que... útil- Dijo Harry como pudo, aunque para el no, el era el héroe y sobreviviría, pero era mejor que Ron y Hermione se fueran mentalizando, son sus amigos y les iban a matar casi seguro en pocas hojas (Justo dentro de 1 o 2 capítulos), pero las cosas de la muerte y demás le daban mucha grima (Después del 4º libro que tuvo que estar en un cementerio, le aterran, es que les parecen tan siniestros y góticos y cosas así...).

-¡Chicos debemos darnos prisa!¡Qué nos perdemos la clase de DCAO con Lupin!- Grito Hermione mientras arrastraba al dúo por el cuello y se despedían rápidamente de Sirius, con la mano, mientras este les decía que esperaran a esta noche que iba a haber una sorpresa fantástica.

Por suerte para Ron y Harry, Lupin había cancelado la clase de ese día de DCAO, estaba ayudando a Sue a ponerse al día (Y digo suerte por que habían llegado 3 minutos tarde y eso con Hermione suponía que podía matarles de forma cruel y violenta), así que, no hubo nada importante digno de ser nombrado hasta la hora de la cena, bueno si, había venido Lucius Malfoy y nadie tenia ni puñetera idea de que quería, "Seguramente" Pensó Harry "Admirarme y desearme de lejos, que teniendo que aguantar a un viejo vejestorio como Voldi debe ser terrible para alguien de buen gusto", pro no le dio más importancia, salvo hasta la noche a la hora de la comida.

Nadie había visto a Sue, Snape, Lupin, Sirius o Lucius en todo el día, y la gente se preguntaba que ocurriría para que nadie supiera nada de ellos.

Y entonces aparecieron, Sue iba vestida con un bombin, un bastón, medias de redecilla, unos zapatos con unos 15 cm de tacón y un body, todo ello negro (El body además llevaba un trozo como con una camisa blanca y pajarita negra), mientras que de pronto, Lucius, Snape, Lupin y Sirius iban como unos strippers, sin camisa, vestidos con una pajarita negra, con pantalones negros y todos mostrando unos músculos que parecían que se los habían robado a Terminator y debían habérselo robado después de una lucha, por que había muchos moratones, sobretodo en el cuello (Es que ya no puedes prestar el cuerpo, a alguien sin que te lo lleno de moratones y encima 4 personas a la vez... si es que...).

Y para delicia de todos, Sue se subió a la mesa de los profesores, dando una buena panorámica de su bien formado trasero (O culo, según prefiera el lector), Harry se maravillaba ante tanta belleza, comprobando que incluso en un mundo tan cruel como este había espectáculos maravillosos.

-Disculpar- Dijo Sue con voz suave y melodiosa, era para pedir silencio, peor todos se habían callado cuando la vieron subirse a la mesa- Se que soy nueva y aunque soy Sue, no debería pintar nada, pero viendo como sufre el mundo con tantas guerras e injusticias (A esto que se le caía una lagrimita de recordar tanto horror en su vida, que se seco con valentía), pero hay que seguir adelante con valor, honestidad, lealtad e inocencia, como el amor de una virgen- Y la música empezó a subir de volumen sin que nadie la detuviera- Como todos me hacéis sentir, ¡Como una virgen!¡Vamos, todos juntos, cantar y bailar conmigo!¡Seamos todos vírgenes!- Dijo Sue sonriendo y comenzando a cantar y bailar, con sensualidad, rebeldía, desparpajo, muy insinuante, pero sobretodo, inocentemente, con más inocencia que Heidi si cabe, vamos, una virgen de los pies a la cabeza, sin duda alguna.

Si Mary Sue te dice hazme los coros, tu haces los coros de Mary Sue y si Mary Sue te pide que cantes con ella, tu cantas con ella, da igual si estas en el baño, en medio de un bautizo, haciendo un examen, donde sea, tu vienes hasta Hogwarts si ella te lo pide, ¿Por qué? ¡Porque es Mary Sue! Si es que hay que explicároslo todo cien veces.

Y ahora te pide que cantes con ella, así que, para los que sepan ingles, lean simplemente, para los que no, les he puesto entre paréntesis la pronunciación buena, para que canten y no sientan que defraudan a Super Sue, así que todos juntos, con Snape, Lucius, Sirius y Lupin descamisados, con una pajarita negra y los pantalones negros, hiper-musculados y sonrientes por hacerle los coros a Sue, ¡cantemos todos juntos!¡Por Súper Sue, la gran Sue!¡Para animar todos juntos a Harry! (Para que luego digan que los fan ficts no son interactivos, este incluso intenta hacer que la gente haga el ridículo):

I made it through the wilderness ( Ai meid it zrouz de wildernes)  
Somehow I made it through (Somjau ai meid it zrouz)  
Didn't know how lost I was (Diden nou jau los ai guas)  
Until I found you (Antil ai faun yuu)  
  
I was beat incomplete (Ai guas bit incomplit)  
I'd been had, I was sad and blue (Aid bin jad, ia guas sad an blu)  
But you made me feel (Bat yuu meid mi fil)  
Yeah, you made me feel (Yea yuu meid mi fil)  
Shiny and new (Saini an niu)  
  
Chorus (Coros):  
  
Like a virgin (Laik a veryin)  
Touched for the very first time (Tauch for de veri fers taim)  
Like a virgin (Laik a veryin)  
When your heart beats (despues de la primera vez di, "with your heartbeat") ((after fers taim, despues de la primera vez di (güiz your jearbit))  
Next to mine (Nes tu main)  
  
Gonna give you all my love, boy (Gona guif yuu ol mai lof, boi)  
My fear is fading fast (Mai fiar is fedin fas)  
Been saving it all for you (Biin seivin it ol for yuu)  
'cause only love can last (Caus onli lof can las)  
  
You're so fine and you're mine (Yuu ar so fain an yuu ar main)  
Make me strong, yeah you make me bold (Meik mi estron, yeah yuu meik mi bol)  
Oh your love thawed out (Oh your lof zouz aut)  
Yeah, your love thawed out (Yea, your lof zouz aut)  
What was scared and cold (guat guas esquer an col)  
  
(chorus)  
  
Oooh, oooh, oooh (Oooh, oooh, oooh)  
  
You're so fine and you're mine (Yuu ar so fain an yuu ar main)  
I'll be yours 'till the end of time (il bi yours til de en of taim)  
'cause you made me feel (Caus yuu meid mi fil)  
Yeah, you made me feel (Yea yuu meid mi fil)  
I've nothing to hide (Aif nozing tu jaid)  
  
(chorus)  
  
Like a virgin, ooh, ooh (Laik a veryin, ooh, ooh)  
Like a virgin (Laik a veryin)  
Feels so good inside (fils sou gud insaid)  
When you hold me, and your heart beats, and you love me (Güen yu jol mi, an your jar bits, an yuu lof mi)  
  
Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh (Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh)  
Ooh, baby (Ooh, beibi)  
Can't you hear my heart beat (Cant yu jear mai jeart bit)  
For the very first time? (For de veri fers taim?)

Bien, desearía que nos fijáramos en un detallito, imaginaros Hogwarts, todo el gran comedor, bailando, cantando "Like a virgin", imaginaros que hay una Sue bailando y cantando encima de la mesa de los profesores y que se va cambiando de mesa gracias a las manos de los de su coro (ES decir, juntaban las manos y le hacían de suelo por donde caminar), que ese coro son Lupin, Sirius, Snape y Lucius, que están con más músculos que nunca y medio desnudos, llevándola a que baile con mucho arte sobre todas las mesas del comedor (Y sobretodo la de los profesores, empezando y acabando encima de ella) ¿Os lo imagináis? Bien, ahora imaginaros que aun hay 2 personas cuerdas en toda la sala... ¡Si! ¡Macgonagall y Dumbledore siguen sin caer ante el efecto de Súper Sue! (¿Será por que son poco "cool"?).

---------------------------------------------------------------

Harry no entendía nada, pero fuera por el motivo que fuera por lo que hacían Dumbledore y Macgonagall esta búsqueda de estupefacientes, no tenían derecho a hacérselo a EL, el es el héroe de todas las historias, vale que registren a todo el colegio, vale que registren a todos los profesores, incluso que registren a los elfos domésticos por si han comenzado a hacer una revolución sin que nadie se diera cuenta y metían cosas raras en la comida, pase con muchos esfuerzos que registren a Mary Sue, ¡Pero registrar a Harry Potter es una ofensa a los héroes!, encima era Snape quien la hacia, vale, había decidido que iba a enamorarse de Snape, ¡Pero es que estaba registrando la ropa interior de cuero especial para el día de la seducción! ¿Así como pensaba sorprenderle? Bueno, al menos por como lo ha registrado parecía que le gustaba (Eso es bueno, cuando le haga pase de modelos seguramente se fije bien), pero había algo que le rondaba la cabeza, ¿cómo es posible que ante tanta muestra de alegría hacia Sue, por tan magnifico espectáculo, Dumbledore y Macgonagall pensaran que estaba todo el colegio drogado?.

Cuando por fin acabo el arrebato policial de búsqueda de drogas de Macgonagall y Dumbledore, se encontraron a Súper Sue llorando en un rincón, todos fueron a animarla, estaba tan desolada...

-Sue... ¿Por que lloras?- Dijo Ron abrazándola, ganándose miradas de reproches de todo el mundo- ¿ES por que Macgonagall y Dumbledore no han visto que has hecho mucho bien mostrándonos tu arte y te han dicho que no lo vuelvas a hacer?- Aquí Ron se llevo 542 collejas, ¡Es que mira que es insensible! ¿Cómo podía hablar de algo tan horrible y tan traumático para Sue así sin más? Todos sabían que esos malditos vejestorios se habían pasado, pero no hacia falta echárselo en cara siempre-

-No...- Dijo Sue llorándole en el hombro a Ron, mientras los demás miraban mal a Ron, esta vez por acaparar a Sue.

-¿Entonces?- dijo Harry intentando mete baza y recordar que el era el protagonista absoluto.

-Es que... pronto va a ser Halloween y no tengo ni disfraz, ni dinero para comprarlo...- Dijo Sue con una cara tan triste que te partía el alma, llorando con más fuerza si cabe- Y si no tengo disfraz no podré ir a la fiesta...- Y entonces se enterró en el hueco del cuello de Ron, haciendo que el rojo de la cara de este, pasara a ser peligrosamente aterrador, parecía que iba a estallarle la cabeza.

Y ante terrible afirmación, todos intentaron aguantarse las lagrimas ante la perspectiva de que Súper Sue no fuera a la fiesta, intentando encontrar una solución rápida para un acontecimiento que aun quedaba semanas para que se diera. 


	6. El terrible secreto de Sue, entrando per...

Capitulo 6: El terrible secreto de Sue, entrando personalidades secretas

Pasado el tiempo, todo seguía una rutina normal, Harry iba de flor en flor (incluso consiguió un rollito de un ratito con Draco (Se dieron la mano)), la gente iba a las clases (Las que más éxito las de Sirius, por que contaba anécdotas de los muertos cuando acababan el temario, muy interesante las cosas de los muertos, tienen cotilleos jugosos).

Harry por fin parecía ser feliz, todo el mundo había aceptado que era rollero, pero nadie comprendía a Ron, no intentaba ligarse a Hermione, ni a Draco, ni a nadie, es más con Sue apenas ligaba, solo el mínimo imprescindible para ser Mary Sue, pero como ron es un secundario, a nadie le importaba que ocurriera con el (Salvo a sus fans) (¿Tal vez estaba tomando el rumbo impensable en un fan fict y se había decidido quedar célibe?).

Y se acercaba pronto el gran día de la fiesta de Halloween, aun a pesar de ser muy mayores y maduros, todos habían decidido que lo mejor era ir a por dulces y caramelos, que eso nunca amarga a nadie, aunque Harry le decía a Hermione que mejor no consiguiera muchos, que necesitaba adelgazar (o que se los diera a el, que estaba muy falto de azúcar tolerante) ("Es que Hermy, de tanto estar sentada estudiando y de tanto picotear te estas poniendo como una vaca, mejor haz régimen, para que así nadie te diga lo horrible que estas" Siempre decía Harry y es que se preocupaba mucho de sus amigos), pero todos estaban preocupados por Sue, no conseguía aun el disfraz, no tenia dinero, nadie sabia que iba a pasar, un día Hermione dijo:

-Sue, ¿Por que no subastas cosas tuyas que apenas uses? La gente pagara por ellas y podrás comprar un disfraz genial- Dijo Hermione.

Sue la miro y sonrió, abrazándola:

-¡Si! Ya se que voy a subastar- Dijo Sue subiéndose corriendo a la mesa de los profesores, con las miradas de todo el mundo puesta en ella.

-¡Disculparme! ¡Hola! Como todos sabéis (ya que muchos os habéis interesado de mi problemon de no tener disfraz para Halloween- Dijo Sue intentando permanecer sonriente- He decidido hacer una subasta...

No pudo seguir ante los vítores de la gente (Se le había soltado un botón del escote), cuando se calmaron algo (Y cuando se llevaron a MacGonagall y Dumbledore, les habían dado un ataque ante lo que estaba haciendo Sue)

-Como iba diciendo, esta noche, realizare una subasta, ¡Toda una noche de cita conmigo! Que será antes de Halloween, con todas las posibilidades a las que alcance vuestra imaginación- A lo que ya después se quedo sola, toda la sala se había ido pitando a conseguir mucha pasta para esa cita con Mary Sue- ¡Jo! ¡Pero no me dejéis sola malotes!- Dijo Sue sintiéndose triste por su gran soledad.

Hay que reconocer que en los momentos de adversidad y necesidad de dinero, los estudiantes de Hogwarts tenían una gran imaginación, Ron por ejemplo, estaba consiguiendo bastante dinero vendiendo sus órganos, Hermione se vendía en calidad de hacer deberes y clases particulares varias (Era quien más dinero estaba consiguiendo, todo el mundo sabe que unos cuantos trabajos de Hermione entregados bajo tu nombre, podía obrar maravillas en tus notas), Harry y Draco, como no tenían necesidad alguna del dinero, no hacían nada, salvo en el caso de Draco, reírse de la suerte de los demás y en el caso de Harry, lamentarse de tan bochornoso espectáculo (Y reírse también, pero más disimuladamente).

Y así, Hogwarts se preparo para la subasta de Mary Sue, todo estaba listo mucho antes de la hora de la cena, la cena, el conseguir el dinero, el encerrar a Dumbledore y Macgonagall en sus habitaciones, incluso Sue estaba preparada. Cuando llego la hora de la cena, todo el mundo estaba muy nervioso y más cuando Sue decidió esperar hasta el final de la cena para empezar la subasta y cuando comenzó, la madre, menudo revuelo.

Por un lado había un pique entre los profesores Lupin, Snape y Sirius, se ponían a pujar entre ellos 3, ni se enteraban que debían hacerlo también con el resto del colegio (Suponían que Sue querría estar con un adulto cualificado y no con un niñato (Excluyendo en calificación a Malfoy claro esta), tampoco lo hacían mejor Harry y Draco, ya que estaban también entre sus piques a parte del mundo (Harry no le perdonaba el rechazo de principio de curso), pero vamos, luego estaban Ron y Hermione, intentando sumar el dinero que tenían para conseguir más pasta y poder pagar al cita., vamos aquí las cifras que bailaban eran mareantes, de 6 dígitos de galeones (Y eso que 10 galeones ya es técnicamente un sueldo decente, pero vamos, todos deseaban hipotecarse por Sue).

Al final, la mayor puja fue la de Malfoy, así que se gano una cita con Sue para dentro de 3 días.

A Harry no le interesaba que ocurría en esta cita (Aunque intento colarse, para ir los 3 juntos, que no hay que tener prejuicios con estas cosas), pero no le dejaron, así que, hasta que no volvió Sue, nadie fue a la cama, pero cuando regreso, estaba muy alterada.

-¡Chicos es terrible!¡Voldemort desea atacar Hogwarts el día de Halloween!- Dijo Sue gritando a Harry, Ron, Hermione, Neville, Ginny y Luna (Que es aburría y se paso a hacerles una visita).

-¡Oh, no! ¡Eso es mañana! – Decía Harry, ¿Hasta aquí tenia que llegar su destino?¿Pero no eran Hermione y Ron los que debían morir?¿Por que se ah venido hasta aquí Voldemort? Y lo más intrigante- ¿Cómo lo has sabido Sue?.

-Draco acababa de recibir una lechuza de su padre, mientras se iba al baño un momento, leí el mensaje y en cuanto acabe con la cita, volví lo más rápido que pude-

-Debemos preparar el ataque para mañana y sobretodo pillarles fuera del castillo- Dijo Hermione- Las normas del castillo son estrictas, no podemos hacer magia dentro del castillo, seria nuestra expulsión.

Aun a regañadientes, todos le juraron a Hermione, que no harían magia dentro del castillo, aunque eso les supusiera morir de forma horrible a manos de muchos mortifagos, pero se fueron corriendo a avisar a Macgonagall (Hermione sabia done estaba y cual era la clave de acceso, por que ser alumna pelota lleva a unos grandes privilegios), así que todos, guiados por Hermione, fueron corriendo a hablar con Macgonagall.

Harry ni en un millón de años lo reconocería, pero, auténticamente, este no parecía precisamente el cuarto que esperaba de Macgonagall, le faltaban cueros y materiales raros de torturas, en cambio se encontró con un cuarto normal, hasta parecía de muggle, un armario, una mesa con silla con una pila de trabajos para corregir, una cama con una cabecera de un color crudo y una enorme M en ella, a parte estaba la propia Macgonagall, tumbada en la cama, comiendo galletas, vestida con un pijama de dormir a rayas, con gorrito de dormir a juego, a parte de tener abrazado un Epi (Ernie), con el mismo pijama que ella, estaba leyendo tranquilamente cuando vio que entro esta gente, dejándola con una cara patidifusa.

Rápidamente, Harry comenzó a contarle lo que sabían del ataque (Y de cómo lo había averiguado), mientras que Sue se comía (Sin que Macgonagall se enterara) sus galletas (de tanto carreron necesitaba algo de azúcar).

-Ya lo sabíamos Potter- Dijo Macgonagall armándose de paciencia- Ya esta todo planeado para evitar que alguien sufra daño, así que vuelvan a sus cuartos- Dijo Macgonagall mirando mal a Sue por lo de las galletas, echándoles por que tenia sueño y quería dormir.

Aunque, antes de que al puerta se cerrara, Harry vio como Macgonaggal, pedía a un tal Tricki, una cosa peluda y azul de debajo de su cama, que le diera más galletas (Y se las dio).

¿Cómo podían saber el ataque de Voldemort y haber hecho la defensa sin el?¿Es que nadie recuerda que desde que comenzó la saga de libros siempre ha tenido que vencer el solo (Bueno, con alguna ayudita, pero muy pequeña, por parte de sus amigos)? Daba igual, ellos debían involucrarse, aunque fuera peligroso y estúpido, si no, no podría volver a mirarse al espejo, así que todos, se prepararon, para el día siguiente.

Al día siguiente, todos estaban listos y bien entrenados (Bueno, bien entrenados de unas cuantas horas) y listos con sus disfraces, Hermione decidió ir de bruja arquetípica de los muggles (No, no llevaba el uniforme del colegio), Ron y Ginny con imaginación y una sabana, iban de fantasma bicéfalo, Neville, de león (No aclaro si de león de Griffindor o de león cobarde), Harry se puso una túnica y decidió que iría de trágico héroe griego, pero nadie entendían de que iban ni Sue (Totalmente vestida de cuero negro, muy sexy) y Luna (Con un extraño esmoquin negro a rayas verticales blancas, con la cara pintada como un esqueleto, muy ridículo...):

-¿De que vais?- Pregunto Ginny.

-Yo voy de un personaje de ficción de una película rara y gótica, pero muy sexy- Dijo Sue muy convencida- Se llama CatSue, ¿A que me queda súper guay?- Dijo Sue haciendo un pase de modelos para que vieran lo bien que le quedaba el cuero.

-Yo voy de uno de los personajes de mi peli de Burton favorita, Pesadilla antes de navidad, soy Jack Skellington- Dijo Luna mirando a todos, con cara de decir "vaya cara de caída de babas tenéis".

Nadie la escucho, teniendo a CatSue al lado, ¿Quién iba a escucharla?-

Así que, decidieron pasar el día recolectando caramelos y pensando en planes para detener a los mortifagos, debían tener cuidado, ya que podían ser muchos y poderosos (Pero como son los malos y mantas, no se preocupaban mucho).

Llegada la hora de la gran cena, bajaron todos juntos al gran comedor, pero en el hall...

-¡Los mortifagos nos han tendido una trampa!- Grito Hermione, ya que todo el hall estaba lleno de mortifagos e incluso estaba Voldemort, no podían faltar a la promesa que le habían hecho a Hermione, pero es que veían que iban a morir sin lucha y sin que nadie les fuera a ayudar "Que muerte más tonta van a tener Hermione y Ron" pensó Harry seriamente, pero triste por que iba a perder a sus amigos.

-No me queda otro remedio- Dijo Sue muy apurada.

-¿Qué te ocurre Sue?- Dijo Harry, al menos que se viera que hasta el final, el siempre es un gran tipo.

Entonces Mary Sue, cogiendo un broche que tenia en el pecho (En alguna parte del pecho) lo alzo y dijo:

-¡Priscina Sue, dame el poder!- Y entonces, un montón de luces multicolores recubrió el cuerpo de Sue que debía estar desnudo (O eso imaginaba Harry), mientras se movía en extrañas posturas y se le iba añadiendo un extraño traje de marinerito (Que le quedaba genial, como todo a Sue), mientras se oía una musiquita de una mujer cantando en francés algo sobre el amor (nadie sabe que pintaban en todo esto, pero que le vamos a hacer).

Para información de todos, no, ningún mortifago aprovecho este momento para atacarles, estaban mirando a Sue anonadados, este hecho, lo llevan investigando los científicos del mundo, le han llamado "parsimonia del malo ante transformaciones poderosas que les mataran", nadie sabe por que a los malos de cualquier parte en estos momentos de transformación, se quedan mirando sin hacer nada sabiendo que les van a matar, se presupone que ya que van a morir, al menos desean no perderse detalle de tanto espectáculo psicodélico.

Sue estaba transformada, si no fuera por que la habían visto antes transformarse, no lo habrían presupuesto nunca, si es que un traje de marinero morado y azul, una corona con una piedra azul clarito y el pelo recogido en 2 moños con coletas que llegaban hasta el suelo, despista mucho a la gente, o al menos eso pensaba Harry.

-Soy la guerrero que lucha por el amor y la justicia para las Sues, ¡Soy Sailor (Guerrero) Sue! y en nombre de las Sues, te castigare- Dijo poniendo una postura rarísima señalando de una forma un tanto contorsionista a los mortifagos.

Y aprovechando el momento de distracción, Sue empezó a atacar a todos los mortifagos.

-¡Golpe pechi!- Y diciendo antes el ataque, pillaba de sorpresa a varios mortifagos, que dándoles con su pecho y haciendo girar su cuerpo, conseguía noquear a tal que 14 mortifagos.

Pero aunque con este golpe tan potente Sue debió acabar a la primera con todo el ejercito, de nadie sabe donde salían más y más y más, entonces Sue, supo que debía usar su arma secreta.

-¡Taparos los ojos chicos!- Dijo a sus acompañantes, que estaban golpeando con sus puños a los mortifagos caídos (Para que se veía que ellos también habían aportado algo).

Mientras nuestros amigos se tapaban los ojos (A medias), se veía como Sue se ponía como a bailar en medio de un escenario multicolor mientras volvía a cantar al misma mujer que antes, "Cuando acabe Sailor Sue, me cargo a la cursi esa" Dijo Harry convencidísimo... de que era una mortifaga

-¡Hemorragia nasal de Sailor Sue amorosa!- dijo Sue mientras que se abría el uniforme (Sin que nadie detrás suya viera nada) 5 segundos, los suficientes para que todos los mortifagos cayeran muertos desangrados por la nariz.

-¡Oh dios mío!- Dijo Hermione- ¡Has matado a Voldemort!.

-¡Serás guarra!- Dijo Harry sin pensar en lo que decía- ¡Debía matarle yo, era mi destino!- Aunque estaba aliviado, no le apetecía ser un héroe asesino.

Cuando Harry vio lo que había dicho era demasiado tarde... Sailor Sue estaba llorando y... estornudo.

Sin saber de donde salieron tantos colorines que les rodearon, se encontraron en medio del gran hall, peor no había ningún mortifago muerto desangrado (Y por lo tanto no había la sangre correspondiente).

-¿Dónde estamos?- Pregunto Neville sin entender nada.

-Sue nos ha llevado al pasado...- Dijo Hermione alucinando...- Sue, tu posees...

-Si- Dijo Sailor Sue sobreponiéndose al dolor y a la vergüenza de que descubrieran muchos sus secretos- También poseo Estornudomancia... 


	7. ¡Esto es Halloween! Y Mary Sue esta allí...

Capitulo7: ¡Esto es Halloween! (Y Mary Sue esta allí para opinar)

-Lo siento chicos, vamos a perdernos la fiesta de Halloween de este año- Dijo Sue muy triste y herida por el comentario de Harry- Cuando uso la Estornudomancia, vuelvo varias horas al pasado, seguramente cuando lleguemos ya haya acabado al fiesta de Halloween-

-¿Dónde estamos?- Pregunto Ron.

-Es más correcto decir cuando Ron- Apunto Hermione.

-Estamos en el Halloween de la época de los merodeadores- Dijo Sue, que ya se había vuelto a ser CatSue y a perdonar a Harry, es tan buena que si no habla mucho rato a Harry es infeliz (Ella y el)- Lo se por que he calculado rápidamente el nivel del moho de las paredes-

-¡Chicos!- Dijo Ron intentando animar a todos (Harry estaba tan triste de que le arrebataran su destino)- Es la noche de Halloween, ya sabéis, gritos en la oscuridad, que todo el mundo salude al rey de las calabazas y esas cosas- Intento continuar Ron desanimándose por las caras de sus compañeros- Estamos disfrazados, ¿por que no entramos en la fiesta? Nadie nos reconocerá, podríamos ver como era Hogwarts antes... y Harry podría conocer a sus padres

Pero Ron no pudo acabar, Harry se había ido corriendo hacia el gran comedor seguido de los demás, parecía que la idea de ver a sus padres le gustaba.

"Les contare lo de Snape, lo que me maltrata, así le trataran como se merece"

Parecia que el antiguo Hogwarts era igual que el nuevo, salvo por que eran distintos estudiantes (Y profesores), habían retirado las mesas para que la gente pudiera bailar, estaba sonando en ese momento una rápida, que Harry reconocía por ser una que mejor le definían a su persona, así que se puso a cantarla, mientras iba bailando con Sue, buscando a sus padres entre la multitud, mientras cantaba (No hay coros, pero yo os pongo la canción para que la cantéis con Harry, no creáis sus fans que le desprecio (mucho)).

How can it be permissible (Jau can it bi permisibol)  
She compromise my principle, yeah yeah (Si compromais mai ti principol ye ye)  
That kind of love is mythical (Dat cain of lof is mizicol)  
She's anything but typical (Sis enicin bat tipicol)

She's a craze you'd endorse, she's a powerful force (Sis a cries yud endors, sis a pogüerful fors)  
You're obliged to conform when there's no other course (yu ar obliged tu confor güen ders no oder cours)  
She used to look good to me, but now I find her (Si ius tu luk gud tu mi, bat nau ai faind jer...)

Simply irresistible (Simpli irrisistibol)  
Simply irresistible (Simpli irrisistibol)

Her loving is so powerful, huh (jer lovin is so pagüerful, a)

It's simply unavoidable (Its simpli anevoilebol)  
The trend is irreversible (De trend is ireversibol)  
The woman is invincible (De guoman is invinsibol)

She's a natural law, and she leaves me in awe (Sis a natural lo an si lifs mi in ow)

She deserves the applause, I surrender because (Si diservs the aplos, i sarrender bicos)She used to look good to me, but now I find her (Si ius tu luk gud tu mi bat nau i faind jer)

Simply irresistible (Simpli irrisistibol)  
Simply irresistible (Simpli irrisistibol)

Simply irresistible She's so fine, there's no tellin' where the money went (Simpli irrisistibol, Sis sou fain, ders no telin güer de moni güen)  
Simply irresistible She's all mine, there's no other way to go (Simpli irrisistibol, Sis ol main, ders nouoder güei tu gou.)

She's unavoidable, I'm backed against the wall (sis anevailebol, aim backd ageinst de guol)  
She gives me feelings like I never felt before (Si gifs mi filins laik i never felt bifor)  
I'm breaking promises, she's breaking every law aim breikin promises (Sis breikin ebri lo)

She used to look good to me, but now I find her (Si ius tu luk gud tu mi bat nau i fain jer)

Simply irresistible (Simpli irrisistibol)  
She's so fine, there's no tellin' where the money went (Simpli irrisistibol, Sis sou fain, ders no telin güer de moni güen)  
Simply irresistible She's all mine, there's no other way to  
go (Simpli irrisistibol, Sis ol main, ders nouoder güei tu gou.)

Her methods are inscrutable (Jer medots ar enscrurebol)

The proof is irrefutable, Ooh-ooh-ooh-ooh-ooh-ooh-ooh (De pruf is irrefiurebol, Ooh-ooh-ooh-ooh-ooh-ooh-ooh)

She's so completely kissable, huh (sis sou completly kisibol, juh)

Our lives are indivisible (auer laifs ar indivisibol)

She's a craze you'd endorse, she's a powerful force (Sis a cries yud endors, sis a pogüerful fors)  
You're obliged to conform when there's no other course(yu ar obliged tu confor güen ders no oder cours)  
She used to look good to me, but now I find her(Si ius tu luk gud tu mi, bat nau ai faind jer...)

Simply irresistible (Simpli irrisistibol)  
Simply irresistible (Simpli irrisistibol)

She's so fine, there's no tellin' where the money went (Simpli irrisistibol, Sis sou fain, ders no telin güer de moni güen)  
Simply irresistible She's all mine, there's no other way to go (Simpli irrisistibol, Sis ol main, ders nouoder güei tu gou.)

She's so fine, there's no tellin' where the money went (Simpli irrisistibol, Sis sou fain, ders no telin güer de moni güen)  
Simply irresistible She's all mine, there's no other way to go (Simpli irrisistibol, Sis ol main, ders nouoder güei tu gou.)

Simply irresistible (Simpli irrisistibol)

Después de un rato buscando, llego el momento de bailar una lenta (En la cual Harry hizo de pulpo harrypoterico, aprovechando que estaba bailando con Sue) y entonces vio una imagen que desde entonces fue la peor de sus pesadillas:

Allí estaba su madre, que era muy guapa, vestida de titania (Era un hada con corona, así que se presupone siempre que es una titania), pero es que... tenia demasiada tripa de embarazada... y no ayudaba que el que bailara con ella fuera Snape vestido de demonio de negro.

-¡ARG!- Atino a gritar Harry, antes de caer redondo por el colapso nervioso (Y por el golpetazo en la cabeza).

Aun a pesar del terrible nuevo trauma que Harry tenia ahora (Ya la vida no era cruel con el, la vida era una hija de puta...), que Sue estuviera haciéndole el boca a boca era bastante agradable, aunque por culpa de la pechonalidad de Super Sue que le aplastaba el pecho evitando que le llegara el aire no lo pudiera disfrutar tan bien.

Cuando se despertó, se encontró con que prácticamente todos los merodeadores mirándole, a parte de su madre apoyada en Snape ("¡Arg! ¡Mama, quita la mano de la mano de Snape! ¡Es antinatural!¡Que me trata fatal!")

-¿ES cosa tuya Snivellus?- Dijo James mirándole muy mal.

-Piérdete Potter- Dijo Sni... Snape- Estas insoportable desde que Lily y yo... desde siempre-

-Por favor...- Dijo Harry intentado no caer inconsciente de nuevo- No lo digáis tantas veces...- Y aprovechando que estaba siendo el centro de atención de los merodeadores señalo a cola gusano y dijo- Ese os va a traicionar, esta al servicio de Voldemort.

-Es cierto- Dijo Sue, para dar más énfasis y veracidad a las palabras de Harry.

Como Mary Sue lo había dicho, todos miraron mal a Peter, salvo Snape y Lily, que se habían ido caminando como parejita feliz acarameladitos y abrazaditos "Dios... ¡Es que nadie ve que es antinatural?¿Y si... y si... Y SI SNAPE ES MI PADRE?", Harry notaba ante esta posible realidad, que se estaba a punto de quedar sin oxigeno otra vez, aunque la discusión de fondo de los merodeadores le ayudaba a mantenerse en la conciencia.

-¿Quién es Voldemort que nos vas a traicionar por el? Con lo bien que te tratamos gordo de mierda- Dijo muy enfadado Sirius (Y con cierta cantidad de celos (¿Qué? El pobre Peter nunca ha tenido Yaoi (Nunca ha tenido mucho amor en los fan fict, seamos sinceros), vamos a darle un caprichito de que un día sea algo deseado).

-Vamos Sirius, puede que haya una buena razón para todo esto, tal vez que le tratéis mal- Dijo Remus, mientras de nadie sabe donde cantaban coros celestiales y le aparecía una aureola rodeándole la cabeza (Todos sabíamos que Lupin es excesivamente bueno).

-Pero si le tratamos mejor a Snivellus, el maldito pelo rgasa empollon y cara culo que me ha robado la novia... maldito greñas sucias- Dijo james mirando mal a la pareja con ansias muy sesinas (Vamos, que deseaba matarles)- Cuando salga de aquí, se enteraran, les haré que se separen, que Lily luego deje a ese vástago que seguro que se el dará bien todas las clases y será tan mono como Lily, a ver si asi aprende el pelo grasa ese que Lily es mía- dijo james con cara de malignidad posesiva, a lo que San Remus le dijo que debía dejar que Lily fuera feliz con pelo gr... digo Snape.

-Pues te advierto- Dijo Harry a su padre- Que luego tratara mal a tu hijo- Es que debía avisarle sobre su gran sufrimiento con Snape.

-Entonces con más razones aun- Dijo James muy cabreado, maquinando cosas terribles- Le aniquilare, le destruiré... ¡Dominare el mundo!¡Muhahahahaha!- Bueno... parece que es posible que los rumores sobre que James sea Voldemort parecían cada vez más verosímiles...

-Estais todos como una cabra- Dijo Hermione.

Entonces, todo se torno oscuro... y entonces se vieron de nuevo en el hall, pero se notaba que habían vuelto a su tiempo, por que, el moho a parte de estar más crecido, había aun restos de sangre de mortifagos en el suelo y Sue afirmaba que ese era su tiempo.

Como aun daba tiempo, se fueron hacia el gran comedor, para seguir con la fiesta, aunque Sue y Harry se retrasaron:

-¿Sabes Harry?- Dijo Sue sonriéndole- Yo soy adoptada, ¡Puede que seamos hermanos! Me gustaría mucho tener un hermano como tu- Y dicho esto Sue le beso en la mejilla y fue corriendo a alcanzar a los demás.

Harry estaba pensativo, podía ser que Sue fuera su hermana (Siendo esto un fan fict había un 90% de posibilidades de que así fuera), seria guay tener una hermana como Sue, aunque esta fuera hija de Snape (Que Snape como posible lió esta bien, pero como posible padrastro se lo temía demasiado), pero es que... si eran hermanos... no podría ligársela... o puede que si... hay fan ficts donde se deja al protagonista liarse con su hermano o hermana, puede que a el también le dejen, ¡claro que le dejaran!¡Es Harry Potter, el niño que vivió una y otra vez! Seguro que a el le dejan tener un lió con su medio hermana, ¿Acaso no lo hacia su compañero de clase Setsuna Mudo? Pues el también.

Todos estos pensamientos se fueron volando cuando encontró a Dumbledore y Macgonagall apuntando a CatSue con sus varitas.

-¿Pero que..?- Intento decir Harry.

-Apártate ahora mismo de ella- fue lo que dijo Dumbledore y su tono y cara (De haberse comido unos 17 limones pasados), no daba lugar a dudas, Harry se aparto y no se enfado por que le cortaran, pero se estaba enfadando por que apuntaban Sue (Y esta estaba muy asustada)

-¡Revelo!- Gritaron a la vez Macgonagall y Dumbeldore.

Y entonces, Mary Sue empezó a mutar, comenzó a crecer, el pelo a encogerse y cambiar de color (Negro muy bonito), los ojos permanecían igual con un toque de color rojo (Verdes y rojos, curiosa combinación, muy cool), ahora Mari Sue era... un hombre, que estaba muy bueno, que tenia un cuerpo diez (Es que se le veía mucho, acababa de destrozar el traje de CatSue) y era genial verle y se le notaba que iba a ser un Stu en toda regla, pero no un hombre (O Stu) cualquiera...

-¡Voldemort?- Pudo articular Harry ante el estupor generalizado del gran comedor.

(Léase esto con música de intriga de fondo por favor)

¿Mary Sue es Voldemort? No os perdáis el desenlace de este coso raro en el próximo capitulo "Y todo es yass". 


	8. Y todo es Yass

Capitulo 8: Y todo es yass

Ante un terrible silencio nos encontramos, Harry Potter, había descubierto que la gran Mary Sue era en realidad Voldemort y la reacción era... sinceramente, la gente estaba encantada con el cambio de malo, perverso y tío bueno, ya no existen malos así.

-Per...- Intento decir Hermione entre el mar de babas- Pero si Sue te mato.. es decir te matases... esto incluso en un fan fict es demasiado rayante- Dijo Hermione dándose por vencida.

-¿Y si mejor me dejáis soltar el típico rollo de malo de una sola vez? Así acabaremos antes- Dijo Voldemort muy molesto.

Cuando se hizo el silencio (Amordazando a Dumbledore y Macgonagall), Voldemort respiro hondo y esperando que se hiciera el silencio, para que solo se le atendiera a el (Como buen Stu).

-Bueno, aunque nadie lo sepa, mi verdadero nombre es Gary Tom Sorvolo Stu Riddley de Jesús, nuestra madre, a parte de ser poco original, se creía graciosísima- Dijo Voldi Stu con mucho odio, normal, todos le comprendieron y le apoyaron.

-Yo solo ansiaba convertirme en el amo del mundo, no es mucho pedir, es el tipo deseo del malo de turno, dominar el mundo, la inmortalidad y que la mujer más hermosa del universo este a tus pies, pero como soy humilde, solamente me quede con dominar le mundo-

-Y entonces te vencí- Dijo Harry, con una mezcla de orgullo por vencer al mal y tristeza por que contra, vencer a un tio tan bueno y posiblemente perfecto es muy malo, sobretodo si luego quieres ligar con el.

-¿Eh? ¡Ah, no! Tu te cargabas siempre a Vildimort, mi hermano gemelo idéntico a mi, pero en feo y estúpido, siempre dejándose vencer por ti, es la oveja Disney de la familia-

-Pensé- continuo Voldemort ante la revelación de un hermano gemelo menos agraciado en todos los aspectos (Normal, el verdadero Voldi es Stu, es perfecto)- Que mejor seguir con mi música y dejarle tranquilo, aunque luego me lo tuve que cargar, pero eso es otra cuestión, debía seguir con mi plan de dominación mundial...-

-¿Pero como te transformases en una wonderwoman tan cool?- Pregunto ron, que se estaba enrollando y no llegaba a la parte emocionante.

-Sabéis, nunca dejéis a un tipo como yo con determinadas lecturas, sobretodo si esas lecturas son el Cosmopolitan y demás, puede que traumatice a la mujer y la haga sentirse fatal (Normal, son seres normales, no Sues), pero consiguen que un villano de libro se transforme en una Sue-

-Así que, te transformastes en Sue, ¿pero por que?- Dijo Harry, sabiendo que estaba llegando a un momento de tensión argumental enorme.

-Por que debía atraerte hacia el lado oscuro Harry-

-¿Pero por que?- Harry sabia que estaba a punto de llegar su momento de protagonismo estelar de todo el fan fict.

-Por que Harry...- Dijo Voldemort con voz de Constantino Romero- ¡Yo Soy tu padre!.

-...-

-examina tus sentimietnos, sabes que es verdad- Siguió Voldi.

-...-

-Unete a mi y gobernaremos la galaxia como padre e hijo- Intento acabr Voldemort.

-Ahí te he pillado tu, en el guión pone que solamente debo preguntarme sobre si Snape es o no mi padre, eso te lo has sacado tu para chupar camara, que esas se las has copiado a Vader tío- Dijo Harry, "Vaya chasco de momento cumbre de trama, ni siquiera es original".

Entonces Voldemort miro, había cogido el guión de la guerra de l as galaxias, con un "Mierda de organización lo lanzo a un lado y leyo".

-Recomencemos desde lo de atraerte a lo del lado oscuro- Dijo Voldemort a Harry.

-Vale... ejem, ¿Pero por que deseabas que me uniera la lado oscuro Voldemort?- Aficionados... debían aprender de el, millones de fan Ficts y aun sabe mantener el tipo.

-Por que me salió de los mismisimos- Dijo Voldemort orgulloso.

-Casi prefería lo del padre, quedaba como más elegante- Dijo Harry decepcionado.

-Siempre quejándote, pareces un bueno Disney, maldito niñato consentido- Dijo Stu Voldi mirándole mal.

Y entonces Voldemort recupero la seriedad.

-Bueno Harry, puedes matarme, pero te lo advierto, si me matas, mataras a una Sue y a un Stu, que a parte de ser sagrados, quitaras la alegría al mundo de vivir, tu decides Potter, es tu destino- Dijo voldemort, mientras mentalmente rezaba a todos los dioses de los fan ficts en general.

Harry apunto con su varita, decidido, había tomado la mejor decisión (ES normal, es Harry Potter, el plasta que no muere ni aunque se lo pidas por favor, sabe que nunca se equivoca (Ni en el 5º libro)).

Y entonces Voldemort se empezó a agitar del dolor, sentía como si le estuviera partiendo por la mitad... sentia.

-¡¡Hola chicos!! ¿Me habeis echado de menos?- Notaba que se le habia desprendido un trozo de si mismo creando un ente diferente a le sin dejarle huella... habia vuelto Mary Sue.

-Es que mejor que sobren Sues que no que falten- Dijo Harry, siendo vitoreado por todo el universo y parte de los demás universos alternativos, había tomado la mejor decisión, había regalado al mundo una Sue y un Stu, nadie seria marginado así, el mundo era perfecto ahora.

-Oye Voldi- Dijo Sue- ¿Sabes a que me recuerda todo este coso raro llamado fan fict?.

-No, ¿A que?- Dijo Voldi, empezaba a oir musica, pero su espíritu de Stu le decía que debía seguir el juego que seria más divertido.

-A un Jazz- Dijo Sue animada.

-¿A un jazz?- Si, Voldemort seguía haciendose el tonto haciéndose el tonto.

-¡Si, a un jazz!- Dijo Sue sonriente, mientras de nadie sabe donde salia un foco apuntando a Voldemort y a Mary Sue, mientras salian transformados (Sue llevaba el mismo traje de cuando bailo Like a virgin, Voldemort llevaba un esmoquin de mafioso).

Come on babe (Com on baibi)

Why don't we paint the town? (Guai don güe peint de taun)

And all that Jazz (An ol dat yass)

I'm gonna rouge my knees (Aim gona roug mai nis)

And roll my stockings down (An rol mai estuking daun)

And all that jazz (an ol dat yass)

Start the car (Estar de car)

I know a whoopee spot (ai nou a gupi espot)

Where the gin is cold (güer de yin is col)

But the piano's hot (Bat de piano is jot)

It's just a noisy hall (Its yus a noisi jal)

Where there's a nightly brawl (Güer ders a naigti bral)

And all (An ol)

That (Dat)

Jazz (Yass)

Slick your hair (Eslic yous jeir)

And wear your buckle shoes (An güear your bocle sus)

And all that Jazz (An ol dat yass)

I hear that Father Dip (Ai jear dat fader dip)

Is gonna blow the blues (Is gona blou de blus)

And all that Jazz (An ol that yass)

Hold on, hon (Jol on, jon)

We're gonna bunny hug (Güi ar gona bani jug)

I bought some aspirin (Ai baug som aspirin)

Down at United Drug (daun at iunited drag)

I case you shake apart (Ai caes yuu saik apar)

And want a brand new start

To do that- (Tu du dat)

Jazz (Yass)

And all that Jazz (An ol dat yass)

And all that Jazz (An ol dat yass)

It's just a noisy hall (Its yus a noisi jal)

Where there's a nightly brawl (Güer ders a naigti bral)

And all that jazz (An ol dat yass)

Come on, babe (cam on, baib)

We're gonna brush the sky (Güi ar gona bras de eskai)

I bet you luck Lindy (ai bit yuu lac Lindi)

Never flew so high (Never flu so jai)

'Cause in the stratosphere (Caus in de estratosfeir)

How could he lend an ear (Jau cul ji len an iar)

to all that Jazz? (Tu ol dat yass?)

And all that jazz (An ol dat yass)

And all that jazz (An ol dat yass)

No, I'm no one's wife (No, ain no guans guaif)

But, Oh, I love my life (Bat, oh, ai lof mai laif)

And all that Jazz! (An ol dat yass)

That Jazz! (Dat yass).

Y mientras nos alejamos de este universo alternativo, podemos ver como todos son felices a su modo, todos babean pos una Sue y un Stu Voldemort, donde hay un gran espectáculo musical, Macgonagall y Dumledore siguen sin caer en sus encantos, pero les hemos regalado unas galletas que comen felices mientras hablan de un ultimo libro que leyeron, quien sabe cual será aquí el amor de Hermione, de Harry, de Ron o del resto delos personajes, eso ya es cosa de su vida privada, ya nos hemos metido mucho con ellos (aunque nunca lo suficiente), así que, mientras todos disfrutáis del espectáculo, yo voy a hacer un discreto mutis por el foro y despedirme, de todo el jazz de ser irresistible, de sentirme como una virgen y, ¿Por qué no? De ser una completa Sue que no tiene tanta suerte como para ser considerada tal (Asi cualqeuira desea ser Sue o Stu, consigues al protagonista de distinto (O igual) sexo que esta bueno y es genial, apruebas los examenes y te sale todo genial... mierda ahora deseo ser una Sue y todo...).

Disfrutar de la velada, es solo para tus ojos. 


	9. Criticas

¡Y las tonterías siguen!

Se ha afirmado:

"Increíble, solamente le falta tener un vampiro" Anne Rice, ocupación: sus vampiros

"Un poco más gótica y más profunda habría sido mejor" Tim Burton, ocupación: hacer pelis geniales que las quitan de cartela las 2 semanas.

"Le faltaba un poco de Umbrigde, que es mejor que Hannibal Lecter" Stephen King, minutos antes de morir aplastado por una conga loca.

"Hola Laurieeee..." Hannibal Lecter, critico gastronomico.

"¿SE me va a pagar algo por decir lo que me parece la mierda de historia esta?" J.K. Rowling haciendo una critica constructiva.

"Le faltaba algún bicho simpático y que fuera mascota de Harry, no se... Jar Jar Bins por ejemplo" Lucas endilgándome algún bichejo cursi, ya podría regalarme a Chewacka.

"En este Fan fict nos hemos visto bien reflejadas como ONG" Las Fuerzas Del Mal, siempre dando la nota.

"¡Me mola nena si!" Austin Power intentando chupar cámara como puede.

"Te lo advierto Poweeer, en este fan fict solo podemos chupar camara los malos" Dr. Maligno, con mini yo (Feo), con Baldomero y mini Baldomero.

"Este... ¡mira allí! ¡Un mono de 3 cabezas!" Celso de Denbrough huyendo de mi persona ante la posibilidad de tener que leerse algo más de este fan fict.

"Eres auténticamente mi Nemesis..." Silvara Waylan, intentando pelotearme para no tener que aguantarme en mi fan fict.

"Oye, ¿Y como es que de personajes de mangas y comics apenas aparece nadie?" Eddie Brock, intentando salir por la tangente para no tener que aguantar el Fan fict otra vez, intentando traumatizar a la escritora insinuando que su nivel de frikismo excesivamente enorme, ha bajadoa excesivo excesivo.

"Abu, abua" Mini yo (Uno de los 2 guapisisisimos)no tengo ni idea de que ha dicho, pero con lo mono que es no me importa, seguro que era una monería maligna.

"Ah..." Bolita (El otro guapisisisimos) tampoco se sabe que ha dicho, seguramente otra monería maligna 


	10. Dedicatorias

Se dedica a:

Bien, este capitulo es para darle las gracias a la gente:

Claro esta, gracias a quien se haya leído esto, ya has demostrado mucho valor, si encima te ha gustado... implica que estas tan loco/a como yo :-P, pero sobretodo a mis 3 Betatesters:

A Silvara / lito: Gracias por publicarme con tu nick la historia, te dedico el cacho que Macgonagall le pide galletas a tricki, ese es tuyo, si quieres ponle un pos it o di que es tu tesoro, tambien para ti Lupin (Para que dejes al nº 1 de top ten para mi sola :-P).

A celso: Te dedico especialmente a ti, todas las frikadas japas y la que descubras de pesadilla antes de navidad.

A Eddie: Te dedico el azúcar homofoba y no se, coge un cacho al azar que no sea ni de litoni de celso, pero vamos, te dedico South Park.

A mis petits malvelliants: Todo lo que les guste de mayores, que para eso son mis pequeños malignitos

Se me demanda:

Neville Longbottom me ha demandado por daños y perjuicios que le he causado con tanto viaje a la enfermería.

Dumbledore y Macgonagall me han demandado por convertir en un Hogwarts manicomio.

Mary Sue Warholl, presidenta de Mary Sues y Gary Stues de Europa,. Me demanda por usar su imagen sin su permiso.

Severus Snape me demanda por daños psicológicos que sufrió durante este fan fict, también Remus Lupin, Sirius Black, Harry Potter y demás personajes, se han unido a el en una demanda popular.

Harry Potter me demando en solitario por Difamación y dañar su imagen de héroe trágico.

La asociación azucarera española y una compañía de leche muy conocida, también me han denuncado por difamación, por decir que sus productos llevan ha la homofobia.

Jareth, Rey de los goblins me ha demandado por usar su nombre sin su permiso (Ya no parece que valgan los contratos verbales), también se le ha unido Jack Skellington, los monty paiton, las tanga girls, el Bibliotecario de Mundodisco, sailor moon y las demás sailors y demás personal, otra demanda popular (¿Estarán de moda?).

J.K. Rowling no solo me ha demandado si no que me ha dicho que me odia, tengo un trauma enorme ahora, también Naoko Takeuchi, también traumatiza, no os creáis (Entre otros).

También me ha demandado, pero menos Tim Burton, es que le ha gustado y le parecía una buena publicidad, es le que menos me ha demandado, culpa de la distribuidora.

Epi y Blas me han pagado los abogados, así como Tricki, como siempre, los teleñecos son los que más se vuelcan con la gente, es que son geniales.

La pagina "Mary Sue report en español", también me ha demandado por ponerles un reto fácil.

La Asociación "Vivan las Mary Sues" también me han demandado por meterme con las Mary Sues.

Celso de Denbrough, Eddie Brock y Silvara Waylan (Lito, Angelito), me demandan or obligarles a leer esto con amenazas terribles.

Si alguien desea poner una demanda contra mi, por favor, póngalo en los reviews 


End file.
